Trivial Rivalry
by ClauwLaw
Summary: Una prestigiosa escuela, un rubio que mantenía su autoridad proclamada, y un inglés que logró dejarlo en ridículo, y sin problemas seguiría haciéndolo. Alfred quiere venganza, pero, poco a poco, pasa a una obsesión. -AU Gakuen Usuk-
1. Chapter 1

[Summary] :

Había comenzado el período escolar, pero esta vez un nuevo alumno se pasaría por el instituto más importante de la nación, donde se alojan los chicos con mejor promedio del mundo.

Arthur Kirkland, un chico Inglés rebelde, y qué sin duda te dirá las verdades en la cara ,ha hecho enojar a cierto Americano, que se pondrá en plan de "guerra" contra él hasta lograr su cometido, recobrar su orgullo.

_¿Quién ganará esta guerra escolar?¿O es acaso que el Odio pasará a Obsesión?_

AU : Personajes de Hetalia centrados en una escuela.

**Parejas:** Usuk, Bad x Friends x Trio x Todos, Leve : RussiaxUk & Fruk.

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Lime, (posible) Violación.**

**Parejas:** Usuk, Bad x Friends x Trio x Todos, Leve : RussiaxUk & Fruk.

Posibles Parejas [A petición] : PrussiaxAustria, Americancest, PrussiaxUk, RussiaxUsa, Espamano, AleIta.

[Sí desean alguna otra, solo pídanlo]

[Ya está el segundo capítulo listo, que tiene algunas peticiones de antes, así que es por eso que ya tengo algunas posibles parejas establecidas.]

"Palabras de Autora: Hola ^^ ' Este fue un fic que escribí con ayuda de una amiga, yo di ideas por Rol, y ella empezó a escribir, como no quería abrir cuenta nueva, me pidio el favor que publicará desde la mia, espero les guste, :3...feliz navidad"

El timbre de la primera hora sonaba con fuerza, aturdiendo a todos los presentes, quienes comenzaban a refunfuñar y caminaban con paso lento a aquella comunidad escolar, hoy era el primer día de clases del segundo trimestre, nada fuera de lo común, aún todos querían dormir hasta tarde como lo hacían en vacaciones.

Pero hoy algo era diferente, aunque a simple vista parecía que nada salía de lo común, hoy un nuevo chico ingresaría al Instituto, varios rumores se habían corrido sobre eso.

La verdad, el salón de 9no grado seguía igual que siempre, lleno de gritos y desacuerdos, insultos de un lado a otro, algunas pequeñas risitas por parte de distintos grupos, pero en sí, todo seguía siendo igual

Kiku, uno de los más reconocidos chicos del grupo seguía dibujando, como siempre algunos pequeños encargos que le habían encomendado días atrás, y es que el chico tenía gran talento para el dibujo.

Siempre se sentaba junto a Alfred, uno de los más populares del colegio, lo conocían por su bien acordado alias " El Hero" , el cual, repetía cuantas veces podía, sin importarle que tan agobiante fuese para los demás, pero, de cierta manera, lograba que la atención se centrase en él, y no en su hermano gemelo Matthew, al cual siempre ignoraban, se olvidaban de su existencia, o simplemente era invisible para los demás.

Claro, que también estaba Ivan , que era uno de los más altos de todo el colegio, y que se caracterizaba, normalmente, por ser alguien capaz de darle miedo incluso a los maestros, de todas formas, juntarse con él te garantizaba protección segura, sin embargo, se llevaba profundamente mal con Alfred, pero, por irónico que pareciese, se trataban con cordialidad, y más de eso, no cruzaban las miradas nunca.

Además estaba Francis, uno de los "galanes" de la clase, Gilbert, uno de sus amigos, que vivía dependiente de un teléfono celular a la moda con cual pudiese tomar fotos y publicarlas a su blog al segundo siguiente , y también debía incluir a Antonio, que junto a los dos primeros se hacían llamar "El Bad Friends trio"

Las chicas también se hacían notar, Elizabeta y su amiga de Taiwán, que siempre se la pasaban platicando acerca de sus chicos soñados, como cualquier adolescente, era obvio.

De todas formas, aquél instituto siempre se había caracterizado por sus locos alumnos, pero también del alto rendimiento de muchos de ellos, y era por esa razón que él iría a ese lugar.

Unos 10 minutos después, ya todos estaban en sus respectivos salones, esperando a sus profesores, aún así todos platicaban animadamente de que aventuras habían vivido en vacaciones, bastante distraídos.

-Alfred-san, ¿Cómo crees que será el nuevo alumno? - preguntó entonces Kiku, que seguía dibujando unos doujinshis que le habían encargado del verano pasado , y que por fin iba a terminarlos.

-No lo sé, ¡pero le dejaré en claro quién es el Héroe! - exclamó felizmente, sin siquiera prestar mucha atención a los demás amigos suyos que le contaban cosas que en verdad no le interesaban.

-Pues, yo solamente espero que no se meta conmigo, o se las verá mal, Koru Koru - musitó Iván desde su asiento, sin ganarse replicas, o mejor dicho, nadie se atrevía a lanzar alguna.

-Oh, Será bueno que venga uno nuevo, así le mostraré las cualidades de Francis-Onii-san, y le repartiré mucho amour - dijo Francis Bonnefoy, que seguía con sus dos amigos.

-Le ofreceré tomates, tío, que quizá y le agraden - Dijo Antonio, con ese acento español que tanto le caracterizaba, y por qué no decirlo, volvía locas a muchas chicas.

-Y Ore-sama invadirá sus regiones vitales, Kesesesese - rió el albino de ojos rojos, que era llamado "conejo" por sus mejores conocidos, sin embargo, como respuesta, recibió un sartenazo por parte de Elizabeta.

Alfred solo rió levemente y pasó la mirada a la puerta, con cierta impaciencia, de todas formas, pronto tendría que entrar alguien, ya estaban retrasados.

Aún así, pasaron muchos minutos, y nadie llegaba, todos los alumnos disfrutaban de aquél retraso, y obviamente el Héroe también se unió a eso, poco a poco todos se centraron más en hacer desorden que en cualquier otra cosa.

La verdad, es que aquél grupo era muy nuevo, la mayoría llevaban solamente un año en el instituto, y habían formado sus propias reglas, como si fuesen un continente nuevo en aquél mundo, hacían lo que les daba la gana, porque, nadie les diría que eso no era así, después de todo, ninguno estaba informado de nada.

Un silencio se formalizó entonces, de repente, al oír el chirrido de las botas del profesor aventurarse al salón, todos , sin moverse de sus lugares (ya fuesen sus mesas, si estaban levantados hablando, golpeándose, en el escritorio del profesor) dirigieron la mirada a Roderich, quién los veía serio e impasible como siempre.

-Buenos días. - Dijo entonces con formalidad, a lo que los alumnos solo repitieron la frase y fueron a sentarse, aún esperando algún regaño, el cual nunca salió de los labios del mayor.

-Como sabrán, hoy un alumno se nos sumará a nosotros. - comenzó a hablar, y todos sonrieron de lado imaginándose al nuevo. - De parte del Director y mía, les pedimos, que sepan aceptarlo, y no se burlen de él ni le falten el respeto como suelen hacerlo- culminó, y todos rieron levemente, era obvio que harían caso omiso a esa petición.

-¿Y cómo se llama? - preguntó con tono de voz baja Matthew, pero nadie le respondió, a lo que solo siguió jugando con su pequeño oso.

-Pase por aquí, por favor- le dijo el profesor al chico nuevo, el cual carraspeó un poco y entro nerviosamente al lugar, se colocó frente al profesor, y todos le miraron con curiosidad.

Era rubio, no era alto, delgado, de ojos verdes, unas grandes cejas, cabello revuelto , y con una pinta algo Punk, aún con uniforme y todo, quizás no era la apariencia más "presentable" que podría haberse dado, aunque tampoco se veía mal, eso, era seguro.

-...- Todos mantuvieron silencio, se quedaron examinando al chico de arriba abajo, mientras este solo les dedicaba una profunda mirada de molestia, Alfred solamente sonrió de lado , parecía alguien divertido, nunca había conocido a un Punk, le despertaba cierta curiosidad.

El Bad Friends trio comenzaron a hablarse entre susurros, diciendo algunas cosas "divertidas" que podrían hacerle a ese, porque, ante sus evaluaciones, se veía bastante fácil de molestar.

Wang Yao y su hermano Kiku no hicieron más que dirigirse la mirada y después posarla nuevamente en el rubio que estaba al frente. Mientras que él chico ruso, Iván, le dedicaba una profunda sonrisa algo siniestra al recién llegado inglés, el cual solamente pudo desviar la mirada algo incómodo.

-M-my name is...- Pero el mismo se interrumpió, acababa de recordar que allí solo hablaban en español, lo cual le hizo molestar un poco. - Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland. -saludó entonces, por fin, antes de oír a su profesor mandarlo a sentarse a un puesto que seguía vacío, por suerte.

Y así lo hizo, el chico se dirigió en silencio a su lugar, se sentó algo molesto, aunque nadie entendía la razón, cualquiera lo estaría después de haber tenido discusiones constantes en su familia y llegado a un lugar completamente distinto por aquella razón.

-Parece que no es feliz, déjenme darle un poco de Amour francés para hacerlo sentir mejor - pidió Francis, que tenía origen del país europeo y que por esa razón presumía mucho su romanticismo.

-Tal vez se siente molesto porque no conoce a nadie, aru - dijo Yao, mientras observaba al "héroe" que posaba la mirada en Arthur.

-Well...Se ve que es punk, de seguro ellos son así y listo.- Se encogió de hombros, aún le parecía curioso que el rubio al saludar hubiese hablado inglés, sin embargo, tenía un acento algo británico, podría decirse que, sencillamente, la gente del Reino Unido era amargada.

En cuanto a Arthur, simplemente se la pasó dibujando en su libreta, al entrar a mitad de año lo hacía perder un poco, además hoy no estaba de ánimos para prestar atención.

Las clases continuaron su curso, en todas había mucho alboroto, pero el nuevo simplemente miraba a los demás y se volvía a hablar con la nada en contadas ocasiones, cosa que a muchos les hacía reír.

Ya había llegado la hora del recreo, todos salieron de sus salones con paso apresurado, después de todo hoy servirían Pasteles de crema en el desayuno, cuando Alfred y sus amigos terminaron de comprar sus cosas se fueron a sentar la mesa de los populares, como siempre.

Él nuevo simplemente compró aquél pastel y un té caliente, y se fijó en una de las mesas que estaban solas, y se propuso a comer tranquilamente. - ...Nada es igual ahora. - murmuró entonces, pero algo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, para ser más concretos, alguien, que sin aviso previo se había colocado tras el rubio y había pasado sus manos por el cuerpo de este, causando que el pequeño reaccionara de forma brusca, golpeando con el codo al sujeto que tenía tras él.

-¿!Q-que diablos haces! - gritó entonces Arthur, levantándose de la mesa sonrojado por vergüenza y rabia al mismo tiempo, causando que aquél grupo de tres solo rieran.

-Solo quería hacerte feliz un rato, mon cher- dijo Francis con una perversa sonrisa en el rostro, el haber manoseado al nuevo le había hecho sentir prepotente, más que nada porque este le parecía muy lindo.

-Idiot! - dijo entonces el "niño punk", antes de empujar con fuerza a aquél desconocido para él, sin duda esto no quedaría así. - No sé quién eres, ni quién te crees, pero no vuelvas a tocarme! - puso esto en claro, y muy enojado, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que ver retadoramente a los tres.

-Oh , cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy - le respondió ignorando la orden de alejamiento, le tomó la mano y la besó galantemente, y con suavidad y elegancia la soltó, dejando al chico nuevo perplejo y sonrojado.

-Y yo me llamo Antonio Carriedo - Agregó el castaño, antes de señalar a Gilbert, que había estado tomando fotos discretamente. - Y él es nuestro amigo, Gilbo.- sonrió entonces y volvió a ver a Francis, se pudo escuchar al albino agregar.- Para ti, conóceme como el Grandioso Gilbert, k'sesesese- Le dijo el chico de ojos rubíes.

-...Te dije que no me tocaras! - replicó molesto cruzándose de brazos. - Any way, sé que soy el nuevo pero no los voy a dejar que me molesten, right? ¡Déjenme en paz ahora mismo!- ordenó bajando la mirada levemente.

-¿O si no qué, mon amour? - preguntó con un tono juguetón el rubio de cabellos largos, antes de acercarse peligrosamente a Arthur, acortando poco a poco los centímetros que los separaban.

-B-basta, aléjate! - dijo demasiado rojo, empujando al Francés bastante lejos de él, para después el mismo alejarse de esos tres, había perdido la primera batalla, lo cual lo hacía molestar demasiado, se suponía que no dejaría que lo molestaran, pero no parecía dar resultado en lo absoluto.

-Ah, es muy lindo - musitó entonces Francis, mientras se iba con sus amigos a otra mesita, dejando por fin en paz al otro chico.

Pero sí, algo era seguro, habían llamado considerablemente la atención entre los gritos y las risas del trío, por lo qué, la escena había sido seguida desde varios alumnos, que carcajeaban a lo bajo, y otros no de forma tan discreta.

Eso fue observado por cierto héroe, el cual no había dicho nada porqué no era "buena onda" interrumpir momentos tan "divertidos", aunque tuvo intenciones de hacerlo.

Se acercó entonces por sí solo al chico de cejas grandes y pobladas, que ahora yacía en una de las esquinas del comedor, parecía estar molesto y confundido, a lo que él Americano solamente se agachó y quedó en cuclillas para poder hablarle, seguido por un considerable grupo de amigos, que los veían atentamente

-Hey, ¿estás bien? - preguntó entonces con una sonrisa despreocupada, a lo que solo se gano una mueca molesta.

-¿Qué quieres tú? No te interesa. - respondió cortante el otro rubio, lo cual le borró un poco la sonrisa a Alfred.

-Es qué, vi lo que te habían hecho, y pensaba que tal vez…-

-¿Sí lo viste? ¿Entonces por qué no te burlas de mí en otro lado? Solo déjame en paz- le interrumpió cada vez más molesto.

-¡No venía a burlarme de ti! Solo quería ver si te encontrabas bien. - replicó insistentemente, el héroe no podía ser tomado como un cretino, le molestaría tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Y por qué te importaría eso, idiota? - preguntó desconfiado.

-Porqué soy un hero, y eso es lo que hacemos- dijo con una grata sonrisa, antes de levantarse y tomar la mano del más pequeño para hacerlo levantar, fijándose, por primera vez, en los atrayentes ojos esmeraldas de este.

-Suéltame. - le ordenó arisco, mientras hacía una mueca sarcástica y superior. - ¿Un héroe? Por favor, los héroes no existen, y si lo hicieran, estoy seguro que no serían como tú, es decir, solo mírate, un idiota popular que se cree el mejor, que se fija sólo en las apariencias y en quedar bien frente a los demás, que superficial de tu parte. – Suspiró pesadamente, siempre, desde su anterior instituto, había sido molestado por la clase de personas de alto estándar de "popularidad", ya el rencor, se hacía inminente.

-Aunque, sé que eso no me incumbe, y que de seguro te duele la verdad, así que, si no quieres que me meta en tu vida, tampoco lo hagas en la mía, ahora , con tu permiso- empujó levemente al más grande, lo suficiente para moverle, y se marchó por las puertas, dejando unas risitas burlonas por parte de los amigos del Americano, que ahora parecían disfrutar de aquella situación , nadie había sido capaz de decirle eso a Alfred.

"Maldito niño Punk" fue lo único que pensó para sus adentros él chico de ojos celestes, claramente molesto, sobre todo por aquél comentario altamente sarcástico y ofensivo para su persona, y sí, Arthur se había ganado un enemigo, pero no cualquiera, sino el chico popular del colegio, el que más poder lograba tener allí, eso le sería duro, insoportable, y hasta que el "Héroe" no oyera una disculpa por parte del otro rubio, esto nunca cesaría.


	2. There Isn't Friends

Buenas! Primero que nada, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS!

Que se sepa que tendré muy en cuenta las parejas para los próximos capítulos, lamento la demora, y bueno...aquí no hubo tanto Usuk, pero no os preocupeís, porque el tercer capítulo será justamente centrado en esa pareja, espero que les guste y disfruten. ^^

Feliz Año nuevo , por cierto.

Cabe comentar que Hetalia, no me pertenece.

[There isn't friends.]

Y así quedaron las cosas, un Alfred con rostro desencajado y algo molesto, amigos haciendo burlas a sus espaldas y un rubio de ojos verdes que había salido rápidamente del comedor.

Para el oji-azul aquella situación le había resultado humillante, primero porque él era la voz de mando en aquella institución, nadie era capaz de llevarle la contraria, además se había acercado con buenas intenciones, como muy pocas veces.

-Vaya, este recreo ha estado bueno. - Dijo con cizaña un chico de origen danés, que había visto la escena y no dudaría en burlarse. – Es decir, nada más divertido que ver al niño malcriado sin conseguir lo que quería. – Sonrió entonces, con cierto júbilo.

-Cállate - Espeto con frialdad el rubio de ojos celestes, girando para encarar a sus "amigos", aunque más bien eran oportunistas que solo aprovechaban la situación para su beneficio, eran de esos que no tenían mucha personalidad y solo estaban de tal lado porque así estarían bien referidos en la escuela, otros simplemente le retaban, y a él, no le importaba en lo absoluto, después de todo, ¿Qué más daba? Sí era el quién siempre salía ganando.

-Admite que ha sido gracioso, que ese rubiecito punk te haya visto la cara. - Se ríe en sus narices, a lo que Alfred solamente puede cerrar los puños con fuerza.

-Me dio más risa ver a tu _Noruegan Bitch _salir de la mano con otra persona, y no era su hermanito…- Responde de forma desabrida, observando como el rubio más alto comenzaba a espetar palabras de coraje, amenazas y demás, después de todo, sabía que él amaba al noruego.

El ambiente se tensó entre todos, Alfred sonríe al escuchar el timbre de que las clases comenzaban nuevamente. - Mejor me voy, suerte con Vidhar*, _bye- _Después de despedirse sacó una sonrisa victoriosa, el chico de origen danés sacó chispas por los ojos, y sí, siempre pasaban ese tipo de cosas a la hora del receso.

Sin embargo, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal y sin mayor constenación, Arthur actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, sin embargo, Alfred permanecía callado y hasta algo molesto, los demás, simplemente cuchicheaban.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Alfred-san? - Pregunta algo preocupado Kiku, que entregaba los Doujins Shojo que le encargaron, no sabía mucho de lo sucedido durante el descanso, había estado ocupado en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, hablar con Heracles, un chico de otro año que había logrado ser su amigo cercano, no es cómo si le "gustase", tan sólo era una simple amistad, o eso pensaba el japonés.

-Eh? -La pregunta le sacó de sus cavilaciones, le dedica la sonrisa y suspira resignado. _-Sure, Sure, I'm fine-_ responde seguro de sí mismo. - Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, ¿quieres ir a comer pizza o algo? - ofrece con leve desgano.

-N-no, lo siento Alfred-san, tengo que terminar unos dibujos o Elizabeta-san me golpeará- Dice con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. - Masculla levantándose del asiento, mientras esperaban al otro profesor.

-...Etto, Alfred-san, mañana hay examen, debería estudiar y prepararse para este. - Le acuerda el japonés, pero el otro solamente bosteza.

-Bah, un héroe no necesita estudiar. - le guiña el ojo y camina hacía un rubio de cabello algo rizado.

-Matthew, tú me acompañarás, cierto? - Pregunta, pero ve que este le ignoraba prácticamente, estaba viendo a cierto francés. - Que pasa con él Matt? - Pregunta extrañado.

-Nunca...nunca me acosa a mí, soy invisible para él- contesta tristemente- No es justo- suspira, y sigue viéndole. – Pero…Voy a atreverme a hablarle, hermano, lo invitaré yo y…d-dare el primer paso- Respondió con una sonrisa completamente convencido, cuando subió la mirada a ver qué pensaba el otro, este ya se había ido, hace bastantes minutos.

Suelta un suspiro. - Siempre...es lo mismo.- Se resignó entonces.

Alfred decidió ignorarlo porque ni siquiera le había prestado atención, qué más daba, se la pasaría en su cuarto jugando videojuegos ilegales y jodiendo por internet, encargaría mucha pizza y se hartaría de ella, ¿quién necesitaba amigos? Nadie, menos el héroe. Aún cuando, era todo lo antagónico a eso.

Después de que las clases culminasen, Arthur salió despreocupado y más tranquilo del sitio, le habían dado su número de habitación y moría por tumbarse en la cama a descansar, a lograr olvidar el mal comienzo del día.

Tenía un pequeño mareo, no había comido nada desde ayer y gracias a las peleas durante el receso tampoco había probado bocado, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

Fue a la cafetería y compró un pie de limón, junto a un té frío, y salió en búsqueda de su cuarto.

Sonríe al encontrarlo, un número "230" marcado en un cuadro que parecía de oro que relucía de forma esplendida. Sacó su llave y la abrió con lentitud. –"Por fin..."- Piensa para sus adentros.

Sin embargo, al entrar, sus ojos se abren de sorpresa y molestia, frente a él, tenía un espectáculo que rayaba en lo desagradable, extraño y hasta ordinario, frente a él se encontraba el peliblanco de ojos rojizos que lo había molestado antes, el mundo estaba en su contra, era definitivo.

-Y-yo...- Exclama sin querer, sin embargo el otro solo sonríe de lado como si le diese demasiada risa aquél momento, ¿de qué se reía tanto?.

-Así que, me trajeron a la princesa, bien, no está tan mal, Kesesese- se burla, y suelta una carcajada de una forma molesta.

El rubio da unos pasos para encararlo cuando pisa algo afelpado, suave y bastante amortiguador. _-What the hell…-_ Se queda a la mitad de la frase al ver el suelo, cubierto de plumas, da un salto algo extrañado, sacándole otra risa al albino.

-¿¡Por qué demonios hay plumas en el cuarto! - gritó molesto y asqueado, se gira a ver su cama y vaya que era la gota que derramó el vaso, estaba cubierta de pollos.

-No se permiten animales aquí, _bastard!_ - le regaña, y con ganas de salir a gritarle al director que le cambiase de habitación, siente la mano del otro detenerle, no esperaba que tuviese tanta fuerza, ni que con aquel agarre certero fue suficiente para lograr inmovilizarlo.

-Espera, alto allí, princesita punk. -Le ordena, para jalarlo lejos de la puerta, acercarse a esta y cerrarla sonriendo de nuevo. -No vas a ir a ningún lado, escucha como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante- Respondió, y sin darle chance de que le interrumpiera, continuó hablando.

- Primero, esta habitación es mía, y tú tienes el "honor" de ser recibido aquí. Segundo, los pollos son completamente permitidos en mí cuarto, ¿entendido? ; tercero, y más importante, las órdenes las hago yo, tú las obedeces. -Espetó muy seguro de sí mismo.

Después de eso sonríe, el inglés frunce el ceño de sobre manera.

-No seas imbécil, no voy a obedecerte ni a ti, ni a ningún idiota que intente aprovecharse de que soy nuevo. ¿Sabes que pienso? ...Pienso que tendremos problemas, porque no quiero pollos en la habitación. - gruñe, y después de eso aparta unas cuantas aves de su cama, aunque no se atreve a dañarlas, no por el albino, sino porque eran seres indefensos.

-Cállate, a menos que quieras que mi gente se encargue de ti, y con mi gente me refiero a "mi awesome gente", no taaan increíbles como ore-sama, eso es imposible, pero…Oye!, ¿Al menos puedes hacer cómo que te interesa?- se queja. - Cómo puedes ignorar mi impresionante opinión! - Le grita y se acomoda el cabello.

Arthur gira los ojos, se detiene a ver a los pollos, apenas el chico de ojos carmesí se alejase el mismo los sacaría todos de ese lugar, sonríe de lado ante esto, distraído totalmente en sus pensamientos, sale de sus cavilaciones al tener al albino a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Eh! - suelta de forma inconsciente.

-Al menos me has estado escuchando, crío? - Pregunta el otro abatido, al parecer nadie le ignoraba y cuando eso pasaba se ponía de malas, o algo parecido, suelta un suspiro de fastidio.

-Creo que no. - Responde cortamente el oji-verde, alejándose discretamente del otro, y este se acercaba más, no parecía que tuviese respeto por su espacio personal, "_damn it"_ , gruñe para sus adentros el inglés.

-Decía que... Me llamo Gilbert, aunque sé qué nos presentamos en el receso, pero, para ti será grandiosisimo Gilbert, o tal vez Ore-sama. – Sonrió al presentarse. - Voy a salir a encontrarme con Roderich, sí el señorito profesor, estoy ..."castigado" así que volveré tarde, y cuando vuelva...quiero ver mis 89 pollos aquí en mi habitación o te las verás negras. - Le mordió la nariz con leve fuerza, y después de eso se aleja de él dirigiéndose hasta la salida.- No me extrañes, aunque sé que es imposible, kesesese- ríe antes de salir y cerrar con un estruendo, que a Arthur le retumbó en los oídos.

-...Que tipo. -Masculla, sobándose la nariz, sin percatarse que su rostro había enrojecido completamente. -Quién cuenta todos los pollos... ¡De todas formas no es mi problema! ¡Ese idiota tendrá que ver donde montar su granjita! No lo aceptaré- Bien estaba totalmente extrañado, enojado , y para peores, dormiría con ese tal Gilbert por todo el año.

Resopla y después se tira en la cama, dirige la mirada a su "almuerzo" y no podía creerlo, había dejado la bolsa tirada allí los pequeños animales se habían comido la torta sin mayor problema, prefirió soltar algunos cuantos insultos, y bueno, para decir verdad, estaba bastante molesto como para si quiera intentar deshacerse de ellos ahora.

Agarró bastantes de las aves y las colocó encima de la cama del albino, acomodó su parte de la habitación, y salió de esta, no sabía cómo, pero iba a desaparecer esos 89 pollos.

Salió de la habitación, con ganas de comer, pero con un revoltijo molesto en el estomago, y ni se dio cuenta cuando chocó contra dos personas más, por lo qué el rubio gruñó entonces.

-Veeeee ¡! No me haga daño por favor! Tengo familiares en su país!- se disculpa el chico de cabellos más claros, mientras que el otro le veía más molesto, era italiano, y su nombre Feliciano Vargas, que andaba con su hermano Lovino.

-Ten cuidado por dónde vas! -le grita el otro, sobándose, a lo que el chico de ojos esmeraldas simplemente adjudica un suspiro.

-Bueno, ustedes también pudieron fijarse. - replica. - Y...de seguro ni sabes de donde soy. - Hace una mueca. - De todas formas, no fue intencional, lo siento. - Se disculpa para después alejarse de ambos, sintiéndose mareado.

Llega a la cafetería, mirando la cantina y la caja de manera distante, tendría que acercarse, quisiera o no, hasta ella, eso quería decir que debía atravesar la gran barrera de alumnos insoportables que había allí.

Pero entre tantos gritos, empujones, pizzas volando por el lugar, una cocinera de mal carácter que les lanzaba la comida a los demás en vez de servirla como una persona normal, el inglés terminó sufriendo un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio de ojos celestes y lentes le veía desde su sitio, casi mirándole con un plan maligno entre manos, a lo que Arthur tan solo frunció el entrecejo algo desconcertado.

-¿Que sucede Arthur-kun?, pareces molesto, o es qué acaso lo estás, da? - pregunta una voz infantil, sacándole de sus cavilaciones en un segundo y hacerle centrar un chico bastante alto que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que en realidad, el inglés sabía que era fingida.

-...No lo estoy, solo he tenido un día largo. - Responde cortamente, de forma fría y desafiante.–De todas formas, ¿te importa? , no creo que eso te afecte en alg…-

-Espera, todavía tengo otra pregunta para ti. - Le interrumpe, como si nada, el británico hizo un pronto ademán de que lo dejase para luego, pero sintió entonces las pesadas manos del otro sobre sus hombros.

-¡No tengo tiempo para eso!- replica algo molesto, aunque al parecer el más alto seguía sonriendo de forma inmutable, comenzó a apretar el agarre. - ...Hng...¿que quieres?- pregunta resignado.

-Mi nombre es Ivan, da? – Dijo, primero que nada, con un gesto inocente.- y quiero ser tú amigo, ¿de acuerdo?, así tú me ayudarás y yo te ayudaré a ti, ¿qué te parece? - explica con voz calmada, mientras un aura púrpura aparecía por los lados.

-Ehh…Supongo que estará bien. - responde algo extrañado, realmente aquí habían solo psicópatas extraños, después de eso sonríe al ver que el otro le había soltado.

-Entonces nos veremos luego, da? - coloca una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, para después alejarse de allí, en búsqueda de cierto pelinegro de largo cabello de proveniencia china.

Mientras Arthur ignoraba las intenciones que pudiesen haber tenido aquellas palabras, se dirige por fin a buscar algo mejor que ingerir y sentarse a llevar a cabo tal acción, olvidándose que Alfred seguía viendo desde su sitio, esta vez más que molesto, el americano estaba maldiciendo al ruso con todas sus fuerzas, le sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Pero estaba bien, si él quería aliarse con el Ruso, el también buscaría sus geniales alianzas, porque aquí no habían amigos...y él lo sabía.


	3. Misunderstanding

{Nota de Autor: Hola a todos! Por fin volví con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic, el cual repetí mínimo dos veces, porque se me perdieron los archivos en la pc, por lo que…la idea me cambiaba a cada rato xD y terminó algo mas o menos parecido a lo que había escrito antes.

Ojalá este cap les guste, cómo prometi antes, tiene más aparición de los principales, el próximo en cambio, será más desarrollo de los otros, por así decirlo.

También disculpen la demora xDu, en compensación lo hice un poco más largo. y ya…sin mas que decir, recuerdo que Hetalia no me pertenece, y esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la realidad de la serie. }

Observó con rabia a su enemigo establecer algo parecido a una alianza, sacudió su cabeza en señal de molestia pasando a irse de allí, sinceramente poco le importaba lo que sucediese luego.

-Maldito Iván.- Espetó para sus adentros, continuando su caminata en rumbo al gimnasio, aún cuando no tenía ganas de practicar football americano el día de hoy, no podía decepcionar a su equipo y fanaticada.

Sin embargo, en la otra cara de la moneda, Arthur continuaba en la cafetería, el extraño chico sólo le pidió encontrarse después para hablar de otras cosas, le restó importancia, seguiría su almuerzo, mientras en cambio, cierto ruso caminaba con una magnética sonrisa por entre los pasillos.

El resto del día, sucedió normal, a comparación de al principio, no fue hasta entradas las cuatro de la tarde, cuando cierto rubio oji-azul salía de la sala de educación física, junto a unos cuantos compañeros, quienes se felicitaban entre sí por la excelente practica.

-Buen trabajo, equipo!- Gritó esta vez uno de los chicos, acompañado de otros más, pudo entonces escucharse la voz de un chico coreano.

-Alfred, ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy a tomar unas cervezas? Será genial, da ze!, en el bar siempre hay chicas hermosas.- Intentó convencerlo, pero el mencionado, solo sonrió desinteresado.

-Tengo planes hoy, Yong.- Respondió, ganándose un puchero del otro.

-Más vale que al menos "la noche" si te dignes a salir, no puedes estar aquí siempre, no hay drogas, alcohol…nada, es aburrido.- Dijo, y luego se unió a sus amigos, en búsqueda de escaparse de la institución un buen rato, y así se referían a la fecha en la que no sólo ellos dos, sino aproximadamente diez alumnos más, tenían planeado escaparse del instituto en signo de rebeldía.

El estadounidense asintió con tranquilidad, indiferente, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, empezó a caminar a lo largo de la escuela, pasando por los casilleros, hasta detenerse al ver a alguien que claramente no deseaba ver.

Se trataba del ruso, claro estaba.

-Alfred-kun~ -Cantó la voz infantil, acercándose cada vez más, el otro siguió en su lugar, frunciendo un poco el ceño y borrando su sonrisa tranquila.

-…Commie.- Gruñó un poco, pero tan solo forzó la sonrisa, y observó como poco a poco ya la tensión aumentaba.

-No pareces muy feliz, ¿También has tenido un mal día? –Rió suavemente, pero luego sólo hubo silencio, un largo rato de miradas, e incomodidad suprema, tanta competitividad, en verdad, el chico de ojos celestes no se contendría mucho más.

-¿Te importa? –Enarcó una ceja y sacó su Ipod, colocó ambos audífonos en sus orejas, para hacerle notar lo "mucho" que le afectaba su presencia.

-Quizás…Pensé que ya el incidente con Arthur no te molestaba. Da? - Sonrió, con absoluta simpleza.

-Él no me importa.-Se encogió de hombros, mintiendo un poco. – Pero… ¿Sabes que me parece curioso? Qué tú te intereses en hacerte amigo de ese Punk- Dice, fingiendo que en realidad le daba igual, cuando no era así, sólo que no dejaría que nadie lo supiese.

-Me parece una persona interesante, además, así tendré alguien más que me apoye siempre que lo necesite.- Aquello sonó un tanto siniestro, porque Alfred entendía a que se refería.

-Tú tienes al chino. ¿Qué más quieres? –Exclamó sin subir demasiado la voz, acomodándose los lentes un poco.

-Oh No~ no~ , Yao siempre ha sido distinto, Arthur tendrá otra clase de atención, si me permites así decirlo.- Respondió divertido, disfrutando de la manera que reaccionaba el chico más joven.

-Ni te atrevas.-Apretó los dientes, casi negándose a imaginar que alguien más dañase a aquel rubio, ese derecho, eso sólo podía lograrlo él, ¿celoso?...No, claro que no, nada más competitivo.

-Sólo mírame~ Aunque gracias por recordarme el hecho de que debo hablar con él sobre algunos asuntos, nos vemos luego, Alfred. Gracias por todo, da? - Se despidió, dando pasos a su lado, el nombrado, frunció el ceño, pero se guardó las palabras, negó con la cabeza, no dejaría que sucediese, pero tampoco se involucraría con el ojiverde.

Haría algo, ya sabría qué, pero lo más próxima podría ser distraerlo, para que Iván no hablase con él, ni "estableciese" normativas, sino, ya perdería la batalla.

Los planes se estaban formando, aún cuando ya Arthur se dedicaba simplemente a ver cada uno de los salones, se encontraba explorando aquel gigantesco lugar, estaba seguro de que muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero tampoco quería pensar demasiado en el pasado.

Y es qué, el recordar las palabras dichas por su padre, apoyadas por su madre, la firma final en la qué hacían cargo a la institución de sus estudios y comida, resguardo, prácticamente renunciaron a él, cosa que…le hacía sentirse traicionado.

Cuando no había sido su culpa, pero…¿por qué no le creían?, suspiró un poco, unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, detestaba recordar, su vida era lo suficientemente miserable, y lo peor era qué intentaba ser lo contrario a lo que sentía y necesitaba.

Se cerraba, quería mostrarse duro, cuando solo buscaba apoyo, volvió a secarse el rostro, ya no podía verse débil como alguna vez lo hizo, tampoco confiaría en nadie, sabía que los amigos eran un fraude, debía desertar cualquier posibilidad o esperanza de amistad.

Se cruzó de brazos, y dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás al escuchar unos ruidos, un gemido, y por último el estruendo de una puerta abrirse, abrió bastante los ojos, sin embargo, casi por instinto se escondió tras la pared, aguardando a ver de quién se trataba.

-S-supongo que este ha sido su castigo, m-más le vale no volver a meterse en problemas.- Dijo, y Arthur pudo distinguir la voz de su profesor Roderich, era él, definitivamente.

-K'se….Me incitas a hacerlo otra vez, señorito.- Luego se alejó lo suficiente para no escuchar los gritos ajenos, escapando con una suprema sonrisa, y un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Obaka-san! – Exclamó con fingida molestia el austriaco, antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al británico lo suficientemente confundido, la forma en la que se encontraba la ropa del prusiano casi le hacía insinuar "algo".

-…Imposible.- Parpadeó un poco, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo, escuchó cómo volvían a salir del salón, aunque el castaño se encontraba perfectamente arreglado, su mirada se volvió algo temerosa al ver al inglés allí, este todavía no reaccionaba en realidad.

-Kirkland.- Le llamó por apellido, la idea de que alguien supiese la realidad lograba alterar bastante al chico de lentes, quién se acercó con rapidez al más joven, quién logró ladear un poco la cabeza al escuchar su llamado.

-¿E-eh? –Miró al suelo unos segundos, buscando un saludo más o menos normal acordando la situación, fingiría que no sabía nada al respecto. –Buenas tardes, profesor.- Terminó diciendo.

-Lo mismo digo. – Respondió, calmándose poco a poco, lo ve con nerviosismo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Preguntó por fin.

-Sólo…venía de paso…-Dijo. – Creo que iré a mi habitación a ponerme al día…Es más difícil de lo que pensé. – Lo vio a los ojos, sabía que con ese comentario lograría calmarlo.

-Oh.- El castaño sonrió levemente. –Sé cómo te sientes, normalmente, a los alumnos que ingresan a mitad de año, se les asigna un tutor, de esa forma logran aprender y estar al día, veré quienes tienen las mejores calificaciones, de esta forma no tendrás problemas. ¿Qué te parece la idea? – Sugirió, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿En verdad? Me encantaría. – Respondió, en verdad no esperaba esa clase de propuesta, era fantástico,

-No se diga más, apenas encuentre a tu tutor te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo con amabilidad, antes de despedirse del rubio, quién con una leve sonrisa y mejor ánimo iba camino a su cuarto.

Pasados unos cortos cinco minutos, llegó por fin al lugar, abrió con desinterés la puerta, le extrañó que los pollos siguiesen en la cama del albino, y que este no se encontrase allí, tampoco le molestaba la idea, quería estar solo.

Se sacó la chaqueta, y el pantalón, quedando en bóxers y camisa, se sentó en la cama, distrayéndose un poco, era la primera vez que dormía en algún lugar compartido, y el que tuviese televisión le llamaba la atención.

-Quizás y no sea tan malo.- Se habló a sí mismo. –Peor que casa, nada.- Respondió su propio comentario, para entonces ir al baño, se ducharía y dormiría por fin, aunque sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta.

Alguien tocaba constantemente, sin embargo, no tenía ánimos de abrir, prefirió ignorarlo, hasta escuchar la voz de cierto americano con complejo de héroe.

-Sé que estás adentro, abre o yo lo haré-Sonó entre áspero y amenazante, el británico frunció el ceño.

-_Fuck you, I'm not going to open the bloody door_.- Respondió exasperado, era imposible que lograse abrir la cerradura, pasó a prepararse para ducharse, desabrochó algunos botones, intentando ignorar al estadounidense

- _Jackass_, tengo que decirte algo.- Forcejeó entonces la pieza de metal, porque hace unas pocas horas se había enterado para que quería exactamente el de ojos violetas ser amigo del "Punk".

No escuchó respuesta, se hartó de esperar, de ser amigable, cuando el no merecía ser tratado así, él era un héroe, merecía respeto, y de manera impresionante, logró romper la cerradura, la cual comenzó a ceder al ser maltratada, hasta el punto de abrir la puerta por completo.

El oji-azul sonrió con prepotencia y de forma victoriosa, hasta con cierto infantilismo, su mirada pasó a una extrañada al ver el sitio lleno de animales. –Ok…May I ask? –Apuntó los pequeños pollos, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se percató, Arthur no se encontraba allí.

-¿Dónde te escondes? –Entrecerró los ojos, y haciéndose paso entre las peculiares mascotas, se dio cuenta del anexo de la habitación, posó su mano en el pomo, y giró el mismo, este permitió el movimiento, la puerta cedió el paso, y el rubio entró sin menor problema.

-Sabía que estabas aquí, so, he…ar…me.-Cuando por fin le dedicó la mirada, sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, nada comparado a como se encontraba el rostro del otro, completamente rojo.

Y es que, no había escuchado al otro entrar, ni mucho menos esperaba que se adentrase al baño, agradeció el no haberse bajado el bóxer aún, de todas maneras, el estar casi completamente desnudo frente a un "enemigo" no era nada agradable.

-_W-what the hell are you doing here! __Fucking American! Go away!_ –Buscó su camisa, y casi inmediatamente se tapó con la misma, mirándolo con rabia, nerviosismo y vergüenza a la vez.

En cambio, el otro no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo algo idiotizado, sin poder reaccionar del todo, tan sólo parpadeó unas veces. –Yo…Tenía que decirte algo. –Su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila, dio un paso hacia adelante, ganándose que el oji-verde retrocediese.

-¡Lárgate! – Tropezó con el inodoro, tambaleándose un poco, pudo percibir cómo el otro lo miraba con atención, y que casi con una sonrisa se acercaba a él. – ¡Hablo en serio! V-vete! – Repitió la orden, pegando su cuerpo a la pared, pudo sentir lo frío que este se encontraba, gracias al tropezón, se había golpeado la espalda, ganándose un leve quejido.

-_Are you Ok?-_ preguntó, el golpe seco no se oyó del todo agradable, y no es cómo si le importase, tan sólo era que…aquella extraña visión, le hacía sentir extraño, casi cómo una tortura, se acercó, y se dio cuenta de la acción del otro, terminó bajando hasta quedarse en el suelo.

-Ese no es tu maldito problema- Gruñó, viendo fijamente la baldosa, aquel momento era incómodo, y no sabía que hacer para librarse de él. – Déjame en paz, maldición, ya te dejé en claro que no me interesa en lo más mínimo conocerte como persona- Exclamó, entre superioridad y molestia. – Cómo bien dicen, dime con quién andas, y te diré quién eres, no me gusta la idea de que me encuentran patético. –Sonrió esta vez. Mirándolo desafiante.

Alfred frunció el ceño, su mirada de preocupación se había disipado, y en cambio, su mente solo le recordó el porqué estaba aquí. Casi inmediatamente jaló el cabello del otro, sabía que si lo hacía por la camisa, no le surtiría el mismo efecto, sin embargo, la fuerza empleada para aquella acción fue suficiente para hacer que el más bajo se levantase, gimiendo levemente por aquello.

-Entérate de algo, punk.- Respondió, mirándolo seriamente, hasta el punto de dar miedo, nadie, o casi nadie veía aquella faceta del americano, siguió el agarre, aún al sentir las manos el otro buscar empujarlo lejos, ambas muñecas fueron detenidas por la mano derecha del oji-azul, quién las unió con increíble fuerza.

-Hm…S-suéltame_, bloody wanker, I…s-stop-_ dejó de insultar al momento de ver cómo lo obligaba a verle a los ojos, subió la cabeza, no tenía opción a hacer otra cosa.

-No intentes decirme que hacer.- Dijo esta ocasión, deleitándose con su pequeña venganza, lo hubiera agradado que fuese en público. –Quién ha dado las órdenes en este lugar siempre he sido yo, ¿entiendes? Y en ningún momento me interesó tenerte en parte de mi grupo, no creas cosas que no son.- Enfocó su mirada en la ajena, de forma penetrante.

Arthur iba a gritarle algo, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta de cómo Alfred volvía a acercarse. –Y, tuviste la oportunidad de evitar esto, desde un principio, lamentablemente no lo hiciste.- Sabía que comenzaba a lastimarlo, habían veces que sólo con usar una leve fuerza lograba torturar a los demás, aunque esa nunca era su intención.

Por otra parte, el chico de ojos esmeraldas sentía una total impotencia, el no poder rebelarse, el sentirse en desventaja le era terrible. –Quítate- Ordenó nuevamente, esta vez se movió cuanto más podía, pero el otro sin problemas atravesó una de sus piernas entre las ajenas, aunque no había tenido una doble intención, lograron sacarle una sensación al inglés, quién se mordió los labios reprimiendo cualquier sonido.

Su rubor había aumentado, y el americano se había dado cuenta, no solo de ello, también de las expresiones que mostraba el otro, sin embargo, no le había tomado atención a aquello, hasta que escuchó una tercera voz interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-La última vez que los vi se odiaban, K'sesesese.- El ojirojo se apoyó de la puerta, y vio a ambos con atención, hasta cierto recelo al americano. –Vamos, desaloja, gringo.- Le dijo, con falsa diversión y una sonrisa.

El nombrado volvió su vista al otro, y casi de inmediato soltó al más bajo, encogiéndose de hombros, se dirige a su nuevo interlocutor. – No es cómo si te importase, tampoco cómo tú crees que es.- Le devolvió el gesto, se fue del lugar, mirando al inglés de reojo.

Arthur, por su parte, quería esconderse bajo las sábanas o irse corriendo ahora mismo, en cambio tan solo siguió con la mirada los pasos de la persona que ahora salía de la habitación.

-Si claro.- Respondió el albino, y vio al otro fijamente, casi a punto de regañarle.

-…L-lo que él dice era cierto, sigo odiando a ese imbécil- Su cuerpo por fin cedió a calmarse, aún con un sentimiento extraño dentro de si, y en cierta parte de su cuerpo que sin querer se había despertado un poco.

El otro enarcó una ceja. – No soy idiota, princesita. –Aquello último lo decía con ganas de molestarlo, debería ser frustrante que a un punk le dijesen así, y en efecto, todas las ganas que tenía el otro de agradecerle se habían esfumado. –Además, no sé cómo pero la puerta está rota, y no es mi responsabilidad arreglarla, k'sesese. – Comentó eso último.

-Bastardo. – Respondió ante el primer dicho, luego tembló un poco antes de reincorporarse y acomodar su camisa. –Cállate, vives lleno de pollos y ahora te molesta que la cerradura no calce.- Replica.

-A menos que quieras que todos se enteren de lo bien que te llevas con el señor "soy un héroe", te valdría empezar a dejar de criticarme y arreglar lo que dañaste.- Se encogió de hombros victorioso.

-Me parece más polémico que sepan la relación profesor-alumno tan especial que mantienes con Roderich, ¿no crees que a los demás les causaría más gracia? – Fue suficiente aquella pequeña amenaza para abrir los ojos del otro casi incrédulo, un rubor aparecía casi inconscientemente.

-N-no sé de que hablas, k'sesese- Responde fingiendo inocencia, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Sabes a que me refiero, así que no intentes joderme con amenazas, cuando yo ni siquiera tengo algo con él- Cerró la puerta en la cara del mayor, y apoyó una mano en la cerradura, bloqueando la misma, suspiró pesadamente, miró a todos lados, sobretodo al rincón donde antes había estado con Alfred, tragó saliva pesadamente, debía olvidarse de todo, no era tan grave que dos personas estuviesen enteradas, ya tenía el silencio de Gilbert, le faltaba el del otro, sin embargo, se ocuparía de bañarse por fin, calmarse y acostarse por el resto de toda la noche.

Aunque, no era él el único que quedó confundido, sin duda.

[Bien, pongo las traducciones:

_Fuck you, I'm not going to open the bloody door__= Jódete, No voy a abrir la maldita puerta._

_Jackass= Idiota._

_Bloody wanker = Bien, aquí tengo un pequeño inconveniente, la palabra "wanker" es leida de distintas maneras en varios países, en algunos es pajero, podría decirse que Wanker es alguien que se masturba, un insulto muy común en el lenguaje británico_

_Are you Ok?- Estás bien?_

_W-what the hell are you doing here! __Fucking American! Go away!_ – Que demonios estás haciendo aquí? Jodido/Maldito Americano, lárgate!


End file.
